User blog:CNBA3/Destiny's Lore connecting to In Game Mechanics
Player Behavior ingame This section is where players who are Guardians in the game and are expressed to do things out of the ordinary. This Entry talks about an Awoken who became a Guardian, and talks about how their life style has been to gather materials, dismantle them to upgrade weapons, and even gain more experience to increase their power and ways to do their Super Abilities much faster which is what can be done in game, even experimenting with death, and even do profitable tasks thousands of times over, which players do in the game for grinding for gear, etc.. When a person called Kamala Rior called guardians together, they started to uncharacteristically dance at her feet, others play around with a ball, There is a ball in game in an area that players play with and we have game option to do all sort of dance moves. Another lore entry that talks about what players/guardians are doing when not saving the world, and that is dancing a lot, sometimes in groups, and sometimes alone, even to each other, you can find down below as an example. *link to group dance This lore entry is from a Cabal field report of battles that have been going on, especially with the Guardians, and they report how Guardians scavege for equipment, doing dance moves and acrobatics with vehicles, which is what Guardians actually do. Styles and Content in Game This section is where different lore content shows the use of various game content that would otherwise be considered game mechanic in other games. Guardians are capable of Transmat, and in game we can stylize what our transmats are like, there is even a certain Transmat Style that is used by the Awoken race. And Guardians have an invetory where they hold all sorts of weapons and materials, there is even lore entries that talks about cleaning up an overstocked inventory or taking inventory of one's ammo. Even then, There are ammo packs that drops when you defeat enemies, which can be linked to the Cabal Report lore, and there is a video where those ammo packs are in game and considered part of the lore there. There are even game modes for PvP action that the different modes are even part of the lore such as the following: *Control *Clash *Iron Banner *Supremacy 4th Wall Breaking These are the pieces of Lore where beings of Ahamkara interact with the players themselves and are even aware they are in This quote talks about what is an illusion and what is real, talking about how we the players are not illusion and how the everything else is a bit thin like cardboard. The Ahamkara are speaking directly to the players, saying how they are prisoners behind a screen of photons, texts we read. An Ahamkara who's bones were turned into armor and were talking to the wearer that they will grant them. Though it is unobtainable lore entry, it is part of a lore book that was created by a characters that may or may not be deceiving us in verse, but it is basically intended to target players who sought out the unused lore entry. Summary With all this, this would give various characters in the Destiny verse different abilities and stats upgrades, including standard enemy units who can take damage from weapons that can destroy their targets on a subatomic level. Category:Blog posts Category:Destiny